A Storm Brewing
by stagetrinity
Summary: It's present day, and Link and Zelda are two seemingly average people. At least until life threatening disasters begin to frequent Hyrule, awakening the repressed memories that leads them to find they were reborn for the sole purpose of saving their home.
1. Chapter 1

Usually, I'm not a great fan of taking characters out of their original setting for a story. I don't mind aging them, no, but I usually stay in pre-set areas. But I had this idea…more of a blurb .It struck as something that might be 'fun' and a different twists on some different versions of this idea floating around. Anyway, Hope you enjoy and review…I have way to many stories going at once XD

I'm debating whether this should be a one-shot or a full story, so let me know

a/n. I did go about and fix the typos I missed in my first read through...I really need an editor anyone up for it? ;D

* * *

><p>She blinked as she re-stacked the books, adjusting her glasses as she pushed the cart down the empty aisles of the old Library. She had always loved the place, ever since she was a child and had first learned how to sound out the words that constructed all the sentences that captured her mind with their stories. When she'd finally been old enough to get a job, her first course of action had been to make a bee-line for the weathered building on the outskirts of town to submit an application. She didn't know if it was due to her pure eagerness or what, but they had consented to allowing her the job for the summer. After all, they had said, we usually don't need help once the school year starts. But, she'd shown her prowess and knowledge as well as a work ethic to make any employee of the month writhe in envy, and found herself with a permanent job. She'd been here six years now, and at the ripe age of twenty-two, she loved it just as much as she had at sixteen.<p>

She'd tried to puzzle it out once before why exactly she loved it here so much. It was nothing more than a large, three story brick building filled to the brim with books and dust. But, she felt as if energy radiated from these books, calling to her. She felt sparks of life when she allowed her fingers to trail over the stacks, and she felt the need to know every story and every fact stored within every book on the shelves. And to say the least, she'd made quite a dent since she'd been here.

Now don't jump to conclusions, the girl has a social life. Sometimes. But it mainly involves dragging her one friend from work to book signings and the like. Something within her just wanted to know all there was to know. She took classes, she worked, and she wrote. Overall, she was happy.

"Zelda!"

The girl whipped her head up, once again adjusting the glasses that slid down her nose. She closed the book she hadn't realized she'd opened and pushed the cart back to the end of the aisle.

"Yes, Impa?" the blonde asked, looking up at the older, slender woman who was waiting for her.

"It's about closing time and there's no one left in the library. Just take the cart back to behind the desk and you can finish in the morning," the woman said kindly. As far as bosses went, Zelda knew she was lucky to be under Impa's watchful eye. Zelda had no mother of her own, as she had passed away many years earlier. Impa herself had no husband and no children, and the two found a place with each other. That 'one friend from work' mentioned earlier? Well, Impa was it.

"Are you sure? It's not a big deal. I don't have plans tonight anyway." The girl flashed a smile.

The older woman searched over Zelda's face, but finally relented with a sigh and a small smile. "Okay. If it'll make you happy. I'll leave the key with you, but be sure to lock up. Drop the key off on your way home, okay? Don't forget. It's the only proof I have that you're not sleeping in here."

"I only did that one time," Zelda retorted, holding up a finger to show her point. "Only once. It was raining anyway, and I didn't feel like going to my apartment alone. It wasn't a big deal."

"Alone? You were alone in here! Sometimes I just don't understand you," Impa laughed as she reached out to ruffle the younger girls blond locks that were pulled back in a braid.

"Hey!" Zelda whined, brushing Impa's hand away. "I tried hard to get it that way."

"Days over. No one left to impress," Impa teased as she removed a ring of keys from the belt loop of her dark pants. "Bring them over. Don't forget."

Zelda nodded, clipping the ring onto her own tattered jeans. "I promise."

"Good."

Zelda watched as the woman made her way fluidly toward the lobby. She was tall, with an athletic build and short cut pale hair. As nice as she was, Zelda knew when she meant business, you did as told.

Zelda pushed the cart back to where she had ended off earlier, replacing the last of the teen romance books on the shelf. She was currently on the second floor of the library, which contained the large lobby area and the main entrance. Below her was the basement, which she considered the first floor. It housed the history and nonfiction books, as well as study materials and a few dinosaur computers. The third story, assessable by the spiral stair case in back left corner of this floor, housed self help materials, as well as hobby books and anything else in that area. The floor she was on was more general. It housed a children's section, young adult, and fiction. It also was home to a computer lab area as well. The rest of the books she had to shelf belonged down in the history area, buuut, who was to say she couldn't take a short break to relax, right?

She pushed the cart up to the doors of the small elevator near the desk, pressing the button to open the door. It always took a bit of maneuvering, but she managed to fit herself in with the cart, using her flat clad foot to press the button for the basement. The initial jerk of the ride always made her belly to a turn around flop, but the ride was usually over a moment later, barely giving her time to be sick. The lights in the basement were dim, leaving her to assume Impa had already set them for the night. Still, she could see well enough without them and she was familiar enough with this part of the library to not get anything confused. She pushed the cart out into the room with her back against it and her view to the back of the elevator, yelping a bit as the cart threatened to run away from her as it slid across the concrete floor.

"Hold on now!" she said aloud, spinning to get a grip. "Cool it. I'll put you guys up soon enough. Just chill." She straightened, adjusting the over sized gray sweater she had on. The smell of the room delighted her, and she took a deep breath. "Alright," she said with a laugh. "Which one of guys wants some attention."

As if in response to her question, she heard a loud thud resound from across the room. Zelda found herself rooted to the spot suddenly. She couldn't place the feeling that was suddenly creeping over her as she stood, her breath catching in her throat. Something…suddenly felt wrong. In all the time she'd been here, she'd never had a feeling quite like the one that was snaking up her back now. She took a hesitant step forward, her eyes already adjusted to lack of light. "Anyone still in here?" she called softly, feeling a sort of electricity ticking at her ankles as she moved. "The library is closed. Anything I can help you with?" She listened intently, slowly peering around the edge of the shelf she was shielded behind. She heard no other voice except the slight echo of her own. Relief flooded her as she saw a lone book on the floor, open with pages toward the floor. "Just you," the girl sighed, bringing a slender hand to her chest as she sighed. "You I can deal with."

As she walked the short distance to the book, her earlier feeling didn't subside as she thought it would. In fact, it seemed to be buzzing in her gut now. "I'm just a little jumpy," she muttered aloud as she bent to pick up the book. "It's dark out and I'm by myself. That's all."

She reached for the book, and in the instant her skin made contact with the spine of the beaten volume, the lights flickered out.

"Goddess, what in the world," she breathed, suddenly bathed in the darkness of cold basement. In her hand she now held the book. It felt warm to the touch, and though her mind was screaming at her to just leave this alone, to just go home, something else inside seemed to whisper curious thoughts. Clutching it to her chest, she hesitantly shuffled back to where she knew the elevator was. She pressed in the vicinity of the button, but got to response, no knowing groan. The power was out all over. A sigh escaped her. She'd have to take the stairs. Gingerly, she skirted the wall until she met the corner of the room. She knew the stairs were in the corner of the room opposite the elevator. As she slid down the next wall, she swore she felt the binding of the book shift beneath her fingers. A normal person would have dropped it, but she had never claimed to be normal. She let out a breath of triumph as she made contact with the old spiral staircase. Her eyes were starting to adjust somewhat, and she could make out the dim shapes of the stairs as she made her way back to the lobby. The stairs to the basement let out in in the corner down the wall from the stairs leading to the third story. She knew if she walked straight she be back at the desk where they kept flashlights. She could hear rain coming down outside in a torrent, and she heard a clap of thunder. It seemed strange how it had started up out of no where, and she'd hardly been down in the basement long. Sure, there were no windows down there and it was quite, but still. It was all getting a little strange.

"Flashlight, flashlight," she muttered, riffling through one of the drawers. She'd placed the book on the desk near one of the computers. She swore the low hum she could hear was coming from it and not the computer it was next to. "A-ha!" She switched the light on and pulled one of the stools up to where it was waiting.

"It's just a book," she said logically. "It's paper, glue, string, and a cover. It's a book." She ran her fingers over the worn cover. "A History of Hyrule," she read aloud, squinting to the read the long faded letters. "What's so scary bout that?" She turned the book onto it's spine, holding it closed. "Now, what was so important you jumped off the shelf for you, you little demon." She removed her hands, allowing the book to simply fall open. The pages themselves were nothing special. Faded parchment and print accompanied by the painstakingly drawn images.

"The Hero's legacy," she read, skimming the title of the chapter. "A Boy, A Princess, and a Monster."

She bit her lip as she read the title. She'd heard the legend enough. Who hadn't? She'd heard it in High School, and even now in college. As interesting as it was, most people were honestly sick of hearing it once they were done with school. "I already know all of this," she sighed. Heck, she knew she was even named after the princess of legend because her mom loved the name so much. The story for the chapter detailed the accounts of the many legends of the Hero. How he had valiantly fought the monster known as Demise, and he and the Priestess had began what was now known as Hyrule. It detailed the adventures of his descendants and how each time, with the help of the Princess and relic know as the Triforce, the world was saved. But the last time evil had plagued Hyrule was hundreds of years ago. There was no longer a royal family, no longer a Temple of Time. She doubted anyone alive even knew of the location of Triforce, and that suited her just as well. Times were peaceful now. The general consensus was that descendants of the demon were no more. And with no more monsters, there had yet to be any reincarnations.

"Did you just want to brief me on my history?" she sighed as she skimmed over the pages she had read. "Or am I supposed to get something else from this?"

Her eyes grew wide as an invisible breeze caused the pages to flutter, resting on a new page. A simple page. It was a handful of images, a couple of quotes. The first to catch her eyes was this "_Do not think this ends here... The history of light and shadow will be written in blood_!" She shook her head, the feeling still crawling up her back, then twisting into the pit of her stomach. The last quote on the page, under an image of a boy, no, a man. His face seemed familiar to her, as if she had seen him before. As if something within her remembered him from somewhere, sometime. She allowed herself to laugh. That was ridiculous, of course. The words under the image were simple: "_I have been waiting for you, boy. For one like you... Yes... For the hero_."

A large clatter at the main entrance caused her to release a scream, slamming the book shut and pushing it away. She held the flashlight tight in her hand, peering in the direction of the door, which was at the end of the hall on her left. It was at the moment she remembered the door wasn't locked. To lock the door for the night, it had to be done outside with the key. Inside the door, of course, were hook locks and chain locks, but she had not taken the time to lock them when Impa left. She'd never felt threatened in the library before. She bolted from her seat, feeling a swiftness in her feet as she bolted through the dark, the beam of her flashlight bobbing. She took a deep breath as she skidded up to the door, barely making out the shape that was advancing on the door. Her heart was beating in violently against her ribcage. She quickly switched the flashlight off and shakily did the slide locks. She could hear the wind picking up outside, howling out in the dark night. A knock came against the door, hard and demanding.

"Please," a voice called above the howling. "I saw a light. Could I possibly come in, the weather out here is awful!"

Zelda, from her flattened position on the wall next to the door, craned her neck to look through the window on the door. She could just make out the shape of a face. She took a breath, and said shakily, "We're closed!"

After a moment, the voice said in a defeated tone, "Please."

She couldn't explain what motivated her to undo the locks she had done only moments before, but in no time, she was pushing the door against the wind, clicking the locks back in place. A man was in the corner, dripping on the tile floor.

"Um, there's a bathroom about halfway down the hall on the left. You can clean up in there," she instructed. "Oh, here!" she added, extending the flashlight. "Feel free to take your time." Without bothering to wait around for conversation, she power walked back to her position behind the desk. She could hear the man's soggy footprints behind her on the tile as he followed. She heard the old door to the bathroom creak open. The light bobbing behind her vanished as the door closed, and she dared a look back. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts that were trying to creep into her mind. Back at the desk, she slid back into her stool and pulled another flashlight from the drawer. She reached out to pull the book back close to her, and it seemed to purr in her hand. She sighed, flipping open back to the page she had been on before opening the door. From the page, the hero's eyes peered up at her in stunning blue clarity. The expression on his face, though neutral, was knowing. But, in a way, it seemed a warning. The way his painted eyes peered up at her, as if trying, through these words, to tell her something. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"He seems a little stern, doesn't he?"

She yelped, her hand flying to her mouth as she whipped her head around to see the man standing beside her, a paper towel in his hand. "I'm sorry," he said, looking genuinely concerned. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, well, I had this urge to go on a walk tonight and just as I got around the corner the rain started to pour down. I live a number of blocks away and I didn't really know where else to go. Is something wrong?" he continued, looking at her curiously.

But Zelda found herself having trouble distinguishing this man from the image on her page.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to point out that this idea has me hooked. I've only updated a story this fast one other time. But, I figure why make you wait if it's already done, right? I have never written this much of a story so soon. So, I typed this chapter and the following chapter as well last night. I'm excited because it's going to be more than just a love story, although it's def going to have some ZeLink in it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am. Also, I liked to point out that I hated the cartoon that came out in the late 80s, but I couldn't resist using that hated line. So, props if you catch it. Lol :D**

**Also, thanks for to the early reviewers that told me to continue. Hope you'll stay with it till the end.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, miss?" he repeated gently, causing her to shake her head to clear her thoughts.<p>

"It's nothing," she commented casually, looking back down at her book. She was jumping to conclusions, just getting herself excited. "There's another stool if you want to take a seat. I'm sorry about the lighting, but the power kicked out when I was shelving the books. Can I get you something to read?"

The man shook his head, tiny droplets of water scattering around him, even with such a slight movement. "No, but thank you. Not to pry, but any reason you decided to read up on legends alone in the dark?" He gave lopsided grin, causing Zelda to flush slightly.

"I know it sounds silly, but it fell off the shelf when I was downstairs. I figured it was as good a choice as any," she said carefully, leaving out the details about the feeling that had been haunting her since the books appearance down there.

"Can't argue with that," he replied as he pulled the stool near where she was sitting, skimming over the page she was on. Zelda suddenly felt foolish about comparing him to the picture. It was just a casual coincidence.

"I know most people get tired of hearing the legends, but they have a different feel in the dark," she joked lightly, brushing some of her loose hair back behind her ear.

She glanced over to see him smiling beside her, skimming the pages. "You know, this is the only copy of this book in existence," he mused, gently running his finger over the thick parchment.

"Really?" she breathed. "How do you know?"

He laughed, placing his flashlight on top of the computer so it scattered it's light gently across the book and their faces. "Well, my father is an expert an anything involving the Hero and the legends. Whatever there is to know, he knows it. He has tons of books and articles that even mentioned the history. But not this one." He tapped the book. "Actually, I'm surprised it's even in the library."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, curiosity evident in her voice. "I'm sure we've had it for ages."

"Actually, it's been rumored to just be a relic. This book has more than just legends in it, or so my father told me. A few images of it show up every now and then in journals on the subject. I'm just surprised it's here and not in the Castle museum or something." He frowned, but shook his head and quickly replaced his frown with a smile. "Sorry, I sound all dramatic about it. Too much of my father rubbing off."

"No, don't worry. I had no idea it was so precious," she muttered, slowing turning the page. "I think I have an idea what you mean about more than legends, though."

"How so?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a feeling," she said, flustered. "Just voicing a thought. I'm sure it must have been here by accident. Sometimes the museum sets up small showcases around special anniversary dates. Perhaps it got shelved on accident. I'll just ask Impa in the morning and we can get it worked out. Oh, forgive me!" she said suddenly, looking over at him. "Here I am just chattering and I haven't even asked for you name."

She noted a slight flush creeping into his cheeks, his blue eyes locked on the book as he turned pages.

"Oh come on, like it's that bad," she pushed, giving him a small smile.

"It's Link," he muttered, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Link," he said louder, looking over to meet her gaze. "My name is Link."

"Like the Hero?" she breathed, a smile growing.

"Like the Hero," he answered with a groan. "It's a little embarrassing. I told you my father was really into all this stuff. It was hell trying to get through school. I used to think it was cool, but High School is rough enough without people mocking you for your name."

"Zelda."

"What?"

"My name is Zelda," she offered. "If it makes you feel better."

"Like the Princess," he said, giving a small chuckle. "You know, actually it does. You have obsessed parents to?"

The girl's face darkened a bit, and she focused her attention on the end of her braid where it lay over her shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything," Link apologized suddenly, his expression darkening. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked."

"No, I didn't expect you to know. My mom died when I started High School. My dad, he tries, but he stays so busy. He's big into politics. I see him on tv, but not at home. But I don't live at home anymore anyway."

She felt him give her a quick pat on the shoulder. "My mom died when I was young too. I really don't remember her, so I know it's not the same."

"Have you lived here long?" she asked to change the subject, turning to the next page in the book. This page had images of the princess on it. A pang of jealousy shot through her as she looked at the woman on the page. She looked so strong, so regal. Didn't look she had ever been teased or disrespected. She was beautiful. "What? Is something on my face?" she asked suddenly, noticing the man staring at her strangely.

"No, it's just-can you take off the glasses?" he asked, looking at her intently now.

"I guess so," she muttered, sliding off the thin frames. She could see without them well enough, but she needed them for reading. Since that was what most of her day consisted of, she usually left them on all day at work. "What's the matter?"

"You look just like her," he said quietly. "I mean, I've seen people play her in reenactments, but I have never seen someone look as much like her as you do."

"Oh come on," she replied, crossing her arms. "Blue eyes and blond hair do not a princess make," she commented as she nodded in his direction. "You look like the Hero, but I wasn't going to make a deal out of it."

"Well excuse me, Princess," he teased turning back to the book and turning the page again. "I was only making on observation. By the way, you really think I look like him?" he asked quietly.

"Kind of," she said, sliding her glasses back on.

"In response to your earlier question," he said, shifting the topic again, "I have. I've lived her since I was born."

"I just don't ever remember seeing you around. You don't look much older than me." She leaned close to the page, this once giving details on the demon himself, Ganon. His images had frightened her as child, but she finally had to remind herself that an image can't really hurt you.

"I'm twenty-one," Link said, leaning on his fist as he to observed the page. "I didn't do many activities at school. I did fencing and archery, but that's about it. I wasn't in any big sports or clubs." Zelda noted the closeness between them as he spoke. But somehow, although he was stranger, it felt as if she had known this man for ages now. She already felt totally at ease with him.

"So you're younger than me by a year," she mused. "Fencing and archery, huh? Your dad's choice or yours?"

He laughed, and it filled the room with its rich sound. "I bet you think you're clever! But yeah, he pushed me to do them. But I won't complain, I really enjoyed both."

"I wouldn't say I'm an archery expect, but I'm pretty good. Impa suggested it to me when I was seventeen. I didn't do it at the school, but at once of the classes offered by one those clubs Impa belongs to," Zelda explained. "At school, I spent most of my time in the library there. I was in the history club for one semester."

"You have a thing for books, I see."

"Well, you can never know too much. And I've always, for as long as I can remember, preferred time with books over real people. They are less judgmental and much more interesting."

The book looked over at her, raising one eyebrow. From her closeness, she noted just how handsome he really was. She hoped she wasn't blushing now. "Okay, I can give you that. But you must not be hanging out with the right people," he joked.

A clap of thunder caused them both to jump, and Zelda let out a groan. "I hate it when it rains like this. I guess I should head home soon, though. I can't do much work with the power like this. And I promised I'd take Impa the keys. She'll be back up here in no time if I take more than a couple of hours."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized again. He seemed to fluent in them. "I didn't mean to hold you up. I'll just wait outside for the rain to let up."

"Don't be silly," she hushed him. "I can give you a ride. I wouldn't make you wait out in this."

She stood up and clicked off her flashlight, replacing it in the drawer. "You think I should take the book?" she inquired. She could hear what sounded like a moan escape as she watched Link close it. "You know, just in case. I wouldn't want someone to re-shelf it before I get back."

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed from beside her. "Hey, I'm going to go ahead and say sorry for getting your car seat wet," he explained as he held out his arms. He was clad in a pair of dark jeans and what was probably a hunter green shirt, both made darker by the water still in them. "I wish I could have gotten dryer."

"It's only water," she said, waving a hand as if to brush off the previous statement. "It's fine. Not like I'll be sitting in that seat anyway."

He smiled and shook his head, following her earlier flashlight example. She began down the dark hallway, the book tucked happily under the sweater and next to her stomach. She wanted to keep it as dry as possible. When they reached the door, she undid the locks and allowed him to exit first. She pulled the door tightly behind her, huddling under the little cover over the door as she removed the key ring and turned the large key in the lock. She gave the door a sharp tug to make sure it was locked before putting the key ring in her pocket and fishing out her own car keys.

"Ready to make a break for it?" she inquired.

"I was born ready," he teased.

The two looked at each other for a moment before rushing out into the pounding rain. Zelda pressed the unlock button on her keys and the two slid into the car, slightly wetter than before but still dry enough to be comfortable. Well, she was anyway. She cranked the car up and removed the book from her shirt and sat in the cup hole area. She turned the heat to full blast, slowly backing the car out, then turning onto the empty street. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"On Castle Boulevard," he replied, pulling his shirt away from his chest, cringing at the sucking noise it made. He leaned forward, allowing the heat to attempt to dry him a bit. "In the Hylia Apartment complex."

"I think I know where that is," she said thoughtfully, navigating the car slowly through the rain. "Just let me make quick stop to drop of these keys." She pulled the car into a driveway two blocks away from the library. "Give me a sec," she instructed, darting out of the car, leaving it running. She ran up the driveway, pounding on the door of Impa's house.

"Zelda!" Impa said, a look of relief washing over her face. "I was beginning to get worried, with the weather so bad and the time."

"I'm fine, here's the keys." Zelda quickly extended them out.

"Is someone in your car?" Impa asked, squinting her eyes as she watched Link ruffling his hair in front of the air vent.

"Oh, yeah," Zelda replied lamely, running her hands over her braid.

"Who is he?"

"Just a friend."

"From where?"

"Oh, uh, from the college."

"You care to explain why he's in you car?"

"Oh come on Impa, we didn't do anything," Zelda moaned, rolling her eyes. "As I was leaving, I passed him running by the library. I asked if he needed a ride home."

Impa narrowed her eyes, looking from the man back to Zelda. "Alright. Be careful. Let me know when you get home. This weather is awful."

"I will," Zelda assured her before running back to the car and slipping in. She noted how Impa still stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Zelda moaned as she closed the door, leaning back in the seat.

"What's up?" Link inquired, straightening up.

"Besides your super fluffy hair?" she giggled, backing the car back into the street.

He frowned. "Very funny."

"Impa thinks we're doing deeds."

She flushed as Link's eyes opened wide, a flush of his own tainting his cheeks. "Oh."

"It's nothing to do with you. I've, uh, never dated. Or had any male friends. She was just being protective," she explained, embarrassed. "It's not a big deal."

"Really?" He cocked his head, confused. "I'm surprised, from what I've seen of you, you a very interesting woman. You're very attractive."

She shot him a look, and he quickly clamped his lips shut. "I'm sorry. I'll just-okay." He leaned back in the seat, staring forward.

It took a few more minutes before she pulled into the apartment complex.

"Here we are," she said reluctantly. It was strange, she wasn't quite ready for the meeting to end. It seemed like it had barely started.

"Do…uh, do you want to come inside?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. "It's just- look, I know this sounds strange, but I had an extreme case of déjà vu earlier. Like I've been through something similar to meeting you before. I promise, I wish to do no deeds."

"If I hadn't experienced the same thing, I'd say you were," she said softly. She felt a sort of relief knowing it wasn't just her feeling it earlier. It made her feel less crazy.

He laughed from beside her, smiling. "I'll make us something to drink."

She nodded, turning the car off. She quickly grabbed the book and once again, the two made a break through the rain. They paused as he fumbled with his keys, and in a few seconds they had slipped inside the dark room. "Hold on" she heard him say before a light flickered on overhead.

"We'll have to be quiet, " he instructed. "My dad lives here with me."

She nodded, indicating she understood. She was obviously in the living room, and it was average enough except for the collectable scattered around the room. If he hadn't explained his father earlier, she'd be a little creeped out. Replica triforces littered the walls, models of the Hero were scattered on the coffee tables. Magazines were laid on the table neatly, each bearing a title or image referencing the Hero. The TV even a prop sword perched over it.

"I don't really have friends over," he said, cringing.

"It's okay," she said, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I think it's neat."

"You don't have to pretend," he said, shaking his head. "Have a seat in the kitchen," he instructed, nodding in the direction of the table that was in the tiny kitchen connected to the living room. "I'm going to change."

She nodded, watching as he disappeared down a hall. She made her way to the table, sitting down slowly, placing the book on the table. She tapped her foot on the floor, feeling a little awkward. She'd never been to anyone's house besides Impa's in a few years. She wasn't if there was some sort of etiquette she was forgetting.

Link appeared a few moments latter, clad in a pair of long black pajama pants and a plain navy muscle shirt. "Sorry," he apologized, taking her look of appraisal as something bad. "All my jeans are in the wash. I'm behind on my laundry. Oh! Let me get some tea started. Wait, do you even like tea? I could do cocoa."

"Tea is fine," she laughed as he went through the motions of filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove. He turned the knob before seating himself at the table across from her.

"You know," she piped up, tracing shapes on the table, "it just seems a little weird. Finding that book, meeting you. This feeling that I've already met you." She slid her glasses off an placed them on the table, looking him over. "I just... I feel like there is something I should remember."

"I understand," he agreed seriously, looking at her intently. "Either way, whether it's destiny or what, I'm glad I met you."

She smiled from across the table, fiddling with her braid. "Nice to have met you too."

He flashed her a smile of his own, and she noted how bright his teeth were. How bright his eyes were. She coughed, moving her attention back to the book.

"Before I forget, you have an e-mail or a number? I'd like to be able to get up with you again after tonight. You know, maybe we could hang out or-" he began as the tea kettle began to whistle shrilly. He shot out of his chair, yelping as he banged his knee against the wooden table.

"You okay?" she asked, standing as well.

'I'm fine," he managed as he slid into the kitchen and quickly moved the kettle off the burner. He filled up two cups and dropped in tea bags.

"Link, that you? Are you making tea? Why don't you, oh, hello."

Zelda gave a small wave to the older man that appeared from around the corner of the hallway. He was thin and slightly wrinkled, balding and green eyes. He gave a toothy grin as he took in Zelda.

"You didn't tell me you were having a guest! She's a striker for the Princess, isn't she?"

Zelda dared a glance at Link, his face contorting in a slight grimace before he reached for another cup, pouring more water. He managed to switch to a forced smile as he dropped a tea bag into the cup.

"My names Zelda," she said, smiling. She wanted to try and convey that it was okay, Link didn't need to feel self-conscious about it. "Link and I were talking about this earlier, actually." She say slowly back down in her chair.

"Really now? You ever given though you might be a reincarnation?" the man said seriously, pulling a chair close to her and staring at her intently.

"Excuse me?" she inquired, trying to not look surprised. The way his eyes seemed to be scanning every detail of her face made her feel uncomfortable, and once again a curl of dread settled in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't explain why.

"Almost every time the demon is reborn, a Hero and his princess are reborn alongside. There are very few exceptions to this," the man explained in a matter-if-fact tone. "I have a feeling in my gut that my son is Hero reincarnate. After all, how else could he be so handsome?" he continued with a laugh as he gestured over to the blond in the kitchen, who seemed to be taking extreme time in adding the sugar and cream into the cup.

She felt sorry for the man in the kitchen, trying to look like he was not discomfited by his father's babble, but failing as he placed the cups on the table.

"Come on father, she doesn't want to hear about this," Link seemed to plead, as if willing his father to stop.

But the older man wasn't even paying attention by this point. His eyes were focused on the book in the center of the table as if it were the Triforce itself.

"Where did you get that?" he managed, his fingers trembling. His face was a mix of what looked like lust and confusion.

"I work in a library," Zelda explain, turning her attention to the book. "It had fallen off the shelf when I was closing up. Link said he thinks it belongs to the museum."

"This book chooses who it belongs to, in a way. May I?"

"Oh, sure," she replied, sliding it to him.

"This only confirms my suspicion," the man muttered, his eyes lighting up in triumph. "This book has only ever appeared when a new story is about to unfurl. I told you all these years, I knew it would be you!" He seemed to radiate pride as he looked his son over, then turned his gaze to Zelda. "And I'm afraid, Zelda, this involves you as well."

"Dad," Link hushed him, trying to calm the excitement in the air. "There has been nothing but peace for hundreds of years in Hyrule. We've advanced, we've evolved in a way. It's been calm. The legend is done," Link said stiffly, closing the topic.

His father wouldn't have it, though. "Things are always calmest before the storm, Link."

Zelda found herself surprised by the anger that flooded over Link's face, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip around the warm mug. She took a sip of her own mug, suddenly not sure what was the appropriate response. She suddenly felt very confused by this whole situation, silly as it would seem to anyone looking on.

"Dad," Link snapped, his teeth practically clicking as he closed his mouth after the word. "I'm not a reincarnation and neither is Zelda. I know you think this book is special, but it's just a misunderstanding! It probably belongs to the museum."

"Link, you know the history. Our history-"

"I'M NOT THE HERO!" Link blurted out, slamming down the cup on the table as he stood. "I don't want to be a hero. Every time something coincidental happens, you automatically try and make me into this imaginary thing!" he continued, gesturing to himself. "But I'm not, okay! I'm just me! And it doesn't make me feel any better about it each time you do this. It's embarrassing! You can't even look at me without imagining I'm someone else." He let out a mix between a groan and a sob before roughly pushing back the chair and hurrying from the room.

She watched him disappear down the hallway, awkwardly looking over at his father, who seemed a little confused as well as hurt. She noted how his hold on the book was like that of a lover.

"I don't try to humiliate him, as he seems to think," he said gently, looking up at Zelda with his large eyes. "But I can't put my finger on it. I know it's him. I feel it within me. I'm not sure if he told you, dear, but we are in the direct bloodline of the Hero."

"Really?" she felt herself asking, not expecting him to reveal such information after only having met her. "Honestly, I think he looks just like the Hero."

The man nodded, once again directing his attention to the book. "I hate to be rude, but excuse me," she continued, pushing herself up from the table. "I'm going to see if he's alright." She felt like sitting here watching him look at the book was like an watching an intimate moment. However, going back to check on Link still seemed a bit awkward. She was no where near to being familiar with his personality, and she wasn't sure how he'd accept her barging in. "Could you-?"

"He's the second door on the left," the man replied, gently patting her arm. He sighed, looking a bit saddened. However, he said no more as she picked up Link's cup as well as her own and walked the short distance. She gently tapped the door with her foot.

"Link? It's me. Should I go?"

"You can come in," he responded from behind the door, muffled.

She adjusted the cups so she could turn the knob, slipping into the room and closing it behind her. She took in his small living area, noting the array of bows and a few swords mounted on the otherwise plain walls. He had a shelf full of books and a desk covered with a few craft supplies. Other than these few things, everything else in the room was average furniture. The boy himself was face down on the bed, but he sat up and rubbed his face as she took a step forward.

"I brought your tea," she offered sheepishly, holding out the mug.

"Thanks," he said with a half smile. "I'm sorry, behaving like I did in there. It's just sometimes he makes me angry about the whole thing. And I didn't want you to become involved in his fantasies. I'd hate him to harass you, as innocent as it is."

Zelda laughed, shaking her head as she stood, taking a sip of the tea. "Don't worry. I can understand where you're coming from, though I will admit you probably hurt his feelings."

Link looked down as his hands, looking ashamed as he explained, "It's just gotten harder since I got older. It's not like his dream for me is to be a brain surgeon. I know that if I tried really hard, I could accomplish that at least. But sometimes it just feels like the only way he'll be proud of me is down that impossible path I have no control over."

Zelda sat beside him on the mussed bed, holding the cup in her lap. "I know. Sometimes I feel that way with my dad. But in my case, I just want some attention from him. I wish I knew at least something that would make him notice me."

Link looked over at her, brushing back his now fully dry hair. "Sorry for being dramatic."

"I'm not the one you should apologize too," she said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Ouch."

"Just putting it out there."

The man straightened his posture, directing his gaze at nothing in particular. She looked over him from this new angle, taking in his build and the shape of his face. As much as he seemed to hate the fact, he had a hero's build.

"As nice as it's been chatting about my past life," she joked to break the air. "I should head home. Your father has the book with him. I hate to wrench it away from him like that. Would you be up for bringing it to the Library in the morning?" She looked over at him, and he nodded.

"I can do that. Thanks for letting me in earlier, and the ride. And for not just storming out after I exploded. It's probably dampened your impression of me."

"Speaking of dampened, I think the rain slacked," she mused, noting the lack of noise from outside.

"So it would seem," he replied, placing his cup on the night stand and standing up himself. "Let me take that," he continued, taking the now empty cup from her hand. "I'll walk you."

She nodded and stood up as well, straightening her clothes as she followed him back into the hallway and then into the living room. He quickly deposited her cup into the sink then led her to the door.

"See you in the morning. Thanks again," he repeated, opening the door for her.

"Not a problem. Thanks for the company," Zelda replied, stepping out onto the wet walkway. She made the short distance to the car, turning to wave before sliding in. He waved in response before closing the door.

Once in the car, she cranked it up and took a deep breath before taking the drive back to her own apartment. Her complex was relatively empty at night, since it seemed to be mostly college students. She didn't mind, it made for quiet nights. She parked in her usual spot and walked up the steps to the second floor, unlocking the door and making her way inside. She tossed her keys in the bowl by the door, as she usually did, and made her way to the bathroom to shower. On the way, she removed her phone from where she had left it charging earlier and quickly dialed Impa's number.

"I'm home, by the way," she said before Impa could even say hello.

"I'm glad. How was your night?"

"It was fine."

"What did you do?"

"We just talked," Zelda explained, trying not to get annoyed as she shuffled to her bedroom to fetch pajamas.

"About?"

"Nosy rosy. If you must now, we talked about the legend of the Hero."

There was a paused on the line, and Zelda pulled the phone from her ear to make sure the call hadn't been dropped. "Impa?"

"Oh, still here," the woman's voice said in a worried tone. "W…I mean, that's great. Did I already ask his name?"

"It's Link." She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t shirt and went to the bathroom.

"Interesting."

"Why?" she inquired, her face contorting into one of confusion.

"You just don't hear that name much anymore, that's all."

"Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow. I'm about to head to bed."

"Zelda!" Impa's voice sounded a bit more urgent. "Make sure you keep your doors locked, okay? Stay away from strangers."

"Oh come on Impa, I'm not twelve. I'm not getting in free candy vans."

"I'm serious!"

Noting how serious the woman sounded, Zelda replied honestly, "I will Impa, I promise. See you later."

After hanging up the phone, she started the shower, stepping into the heat.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is longest chapter I have written for anything...So, now to go work o<strong>**n chapter 3 so I can get it up. If you have suggestions, throw them out. I've got a good outline in my mind for the whole thing, but feel free to suggest :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Anyone still keeping up with this?:/

Anywho, a short chapter, but this gets us to where the exciting stuff comes in. Enjoy, and review. I'm open to suggestions and feedback so I don't feel like it's just for me.

* * *

><p>When Zelda awoke the next morning, she couldn't say she felt exactly refreshed. She'd woken up repeatedly throughout the night with nightmares, though she could never make out what was exactly going on in them. The images were cloudy, but she could hear frightened voices, screaming, and an overwhelming feeling of dread similar the one she'd had in the basement swirled around in her emotions. They had terrified her, but the worst part was that should couldn't see what was happening to those people. She couldn't help them. She was just a frozen someone.<p>

She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she peered over at the nightstand. The digital clock next to her bed flashed that it was 8:30, leaving her thirty minutes till the library opened and she was scheduled to be there. A moan escaped as she slid from the bed and plodded over to the closest, sliding on a pair of dark jeans in place of her sleeping shorts and another sweater, slightly less baggy than the previous one she had worn the day before. The girl rubbed her eyes again as she shuffled down the hall into the bathroom, trying to motivate them to not droop. She stepped onto the cold tile of the bathroom and turned on the faucet, brushing her teeth in a methodical manner before going through the task of taming the snags in her long hair. She'd gone to sleep with it still mostly wet, leaving the bottom a gnarled nest of hell. She had eventually settled on leaving the blond mass down. After all, it didn't look to bad once she'd fought the snarls out. Replacing the brush, she set about washing her face before taking her next routine stop in the kitchen. The clock over the stove told her she know had twenty minutes to get to work, so she poured herself a glass of juice and nursed it while she placed a pop-tart in the toaster, leaning against the counter while she waited. As soon as it popped up with a flourish, she nestled it safely in a paper towel and went the short distance through the living room, slipping into her shoes and pulling the door closed behind her, locking it with her key.

"Hello, miss."

She froze, her juice and pop-tart in one hand and her key poised in the other as the voice broke the silence of the cold air. She slowly turned her head to peer over her shoulder to see a tall, rather angular man dressed in a casual leather jacket and black slacks. She wondered what he was doing up here, but she brushed the thought aside. He must just be from one of the apartments, that was all. She didn't know all of her neighbors anyway.

"Hello," she replied hesitantly, turning to face him. She quickly put her house key into her pocket, giving him a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Just exploring the area," he said, meeting her eyes. "I'm glad I found you."

The words struck her as strange, but he wasn't making any move at her, only smiling.

"I'm sorry, I can't really talk. I'm running late for work as is," she managed to get out, feeling nervous for reasons she couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh, that's alright. Where do you work?"

"At the-uh, the library," she responded, her eyes darting over to her car before returning back at the man. She inched down the wall a few steps. "Goodbye."

She power walked down the stairs as he called back in a jovial tone, "Have a great day at work, Zelda!" She hadn't told him her name. She had not told him her name!

She tried to not be paranoid as she rode to work, eating her pop-tart forcefully as she drove. So maybe he just lived nearby, it was no big deal. Maybe he'd gotten her mail once, of looked at the list of people who lived in the apartments. That was surely it. And maybe he had meant he was excited to meet a neighbor when he said he was glad to have found her. However, she burst through the library door in a hurry, crying, "Impa! I need to talk to you!"

The older woman emerged from the office behind the front desk, a stack of paper nestled in her arms. She was dressed in a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt with a black vest. Her expression looked a little concerned, but she smiled when she caught sight of Zelda. "Hey Zelda, how are you?"

"Why'd you tell me not to talk to strangers last night?" Zelda began forcefully, leaning on the counter and peering at the woman intently. "Usually it wouldn't bother me, but now you have me paranoid. Some guy spoke to me this morning at my apartment and now I'm bugging out because of you." She pointed an accusing finger at Impa, frowning.

"Calm down, for goddess sake. What are you talking about?" Impa inquired, positioning herself in front of the young girl, looking her over. "You not sleep or something?"

"Some guy was outside my apartment this morning when I was leaving. He asked me where I worked and said 'Bye Zelda' when I was leaving, but I didn't give him my name," the girl explained, brushing back some of her hair from her face. "I'm sure it's an off chance thing, but you implanted this worry seed in my mind," she accused, tapping her temple for emphasis. "Ugh!" She pushed herself up straight, searching Impa for an answer. Some sort of reassurance it wasn't anything to worry about, that she was just being over dramatic. She didn't find what she was looking for.

"Look," Impa began suddenly, "everything is going to turn out alright. You're staying over at my house tonight."

"What's going on?" Zelda asked quietly, her eyes widening in surprise. She could feel her heart beginning to be rapidly against her chest, threatening to break through her rib cage.

"It's no big deal," Impa said soothingly, reaching out to gently rub Zelda's arm. "It's just-uh, lately the crime rate as been up in town. I'm just worried about you staying in the apartment all alone."

"I'll be fine," Zelda replied, managing to crack a smile. "It's no big deal."

"Hey, Zelda!"

"Oh, hey Link," she replied, turning to see the boy waving at her as he entered the library, the book tucked under his arm. He flashed a smile as he made his way to the desk, his footfalls echoing loudly in the otherwise empty library. "Gee, I didn't expect you to bring it so early."

"Yeah, well, thanks for letting him borrow it," he said sincerely, dodging the subject as he extended it to her. He gave a small smile to Impa who looked him over with her eyes narrowed, arms crossed across her chest. Zelda shot her a look, and she obliged with a sigh in surrender and retreated to the back room, allowing them a moment.

"Look," he began suddenly, clasping and unclasping his hands as he held them in front of him. "I know that after the way I acted last night, this seems really hypocritical, but I had these-"

"Dreams," Zelda interrupted suddenly, her eyes wide as she took in his expression as she made the revelation. She took a step toward him, clasping her hands in front of her chest as she babbled, "I know it sounds weird, but I had them too." She paused as he looked at her in confusion, and she immediately felt her resolve falter at how stupid she must have sounded. "I'm sorry," she stammered, "I just-"

"No! no," he said loudly, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I had dreams too. Clouded nightmares." He looked her over, his expression pensive. "I just-you don't think?"

"Coincidence?" she offered, trying to give what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Just from getting over excited about the book. By the way, I'll call the museum and check on it."

He managed a half smile in response, running his fingers through his already tousled hair. "Sure. Just been talking to my father too much. He was spouting stuff this morning when I woke up. Hey, you wanna get together or something later? Hang out. No hero stuff."

"I'd like that," she responded, taking a sticky note from over the counter and scribbling down her number as well as the library's. "Just in case I don't get my phone. I'm bad about that."

"I understand," he said with a laugh, slipping the paper into his pocket. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I know you've got to work and I've gotta get to class."

"Okay, Bye," she said, giving a small wave. He responded in kind, and in an instant the day was back to normal. It continued as usual, no books falling off shelves and no strangers coming to hold conversations with her. She stacked her books as usual, snuck of for a few reading breaks, and called the museum. They said they hadn't remembered having the copy, but they'd gladly take the copy if she were willing to donate. She'd responded with a simple "I'll get back to you," and that was the highlight of her day. When closing time rolled around, she had plans to meet Link for coffee and had promised Impa at least twenty times she wouldn't be late and she would stay over. By the time she slipped into the car, she was in a peaceful and content mood.

"Hey," she said happily into the phone as she pulled her car out into the street. "See you in a few?"

"Will do," Link's voiced responded with a hint of static as she turned the corner and headed toward the local shop.

"You need a ride or anything?"

"As shocking as it may be, I do have a car Zelda," he teased.

"What are you driving?"

"A mustang."

"Oh, neat! I'm about to park," she commented as she swung the car into the tiny, but packed, parking lot. She flipped the phone shut as a car pulled up beside her, and she waved to the man in the car before stepping out her own.

"Slow day?" he asked as he slid out, shutting the door. "Check the museum?"

"Yes and yes," she responded, brushing her hair from her face. "They said they didn't remember having it, but they'd take a look at it. Your day?"

"Classes were normal, as usual. Average day for an average guy."

She laughed as he pushed open the door, but both froze as they took in the mass of people staring at the television mounted on the wall. Everyone stood in silence, and Zelda felt her breath catch as she watched the images of fire overtaking homes and buildings, the screams of the people burned into her conscious, reminiscent of her dreams. She looked over at Link beside her, his face bleached in fear as he watched the anchorwoman narrate the events. It had spread quickly, and it was a malicious act of arson. There were twenty people dead already, and the fire was still trying to be put under control. Images flashed of people on stretches, ambulances desperately trying to revive people. The headlines were flashing fiercely on the bottom, alerting real time footage. However, she announced, they knew the man, he had even had the audacity to leave a taped message for police.

The image flickered to life on the screen, showing an oddly angular face of a man, smiling. Zelda recognized it in a split second. He was the man from this morning. She locked her hands around Link's arm, feeling like the bottom was about to drop out of her. He could have killed her. What motivated him to kill so many people. Why had he been looking for her?

"It's so good to be back," he said with a laugh, flashing the smile again as he glared directly at the camera. "I thought I'd leave a little homecoming gift to some of my favorite people. I know it's not much, but I like to give previews of my work. Hero, have you awoken? Princess, we have met and you looked as splendid as ever when I came across you this morning. I felt your essence calling out to me last night, but you have no fully awoken either. It is not matter, but I thank you for also awakening the last piece of me," he continued, gesturing to himself. "I have lost to you before, but this time will be so much easier. Pathetic children such as yourselves can't possibly hope to stop me this time. I have tips on the location of the triforce, and this time, the world will fall to it's knees before me. Hero, you will fall as well."

The image fizzed out, and the anchorwoman reappeared. "The Hero of Time has long been thought of as a legend. The man in the video has yet to be identified, but authorities speculate the video was done for dramatic effect. However, are we once again in crisis time for Hyrule? Will the Hero of Time once again surface to vanquish an evil? Is it all a myth? Hero, where are you?"

From beside her, she heard Link croak, "He's right here."


	4. Chapter 4

So, the reason for returning to this story is weird and I won't share it. But here it is, so there =p

* * *

><p>The sudden roar of the crowd in the shop was almost deafening, and Zelda felt as though she were going to be crushed as people surged around her in panic and fear. She latched onto Link's arm, which seemed to drag him back to the present. He glanced down at her for a moment before muttering a hasty "This way" before dragging her through the current of the crowd and toward the counter.<p>

"I swear if you're still thinking about ordering coffee, I'll stab you," she hissed, letting out a tiny yelp as someone's elbow slammed into her back. You'd think the shop itself were on fire with the people's behavior.

"Calm down, everyone! Calm down!" the barista was calling, her hands cupped around her mouth as she yelled. "Just calm down!"

Zelda snorted to herself with the thought of _yeah, right, _as Link drug her over to the only deserted corner in the entire place. She could tell he was flustered as he spun to face her, his voice low.

"We'll get coffee later. Look, I hate to admit it, I really do. But maybe, you know, you are the Princess," he said, his voice laden with embarrassment. He quickly adverted his eyes to floor. She could feel her own eyes widening as she looked at him, incredulous. He couldn't possibly be suggesting now, after his show last night, that he really thought it was the two of them. That they were to be the Hero and Princess of legend. She knew what the man had said in his video about the Princess, and she knew in her heart that it was more than likely intended for her. But she didn't have to accept it.

"No," she said forcefully, shaking her head as she thought it over. "I didn't ask for this. There's no proof. There's no -" She was cut off as he phone began to vibrate and ring loudly in her pocket. She struggled to free it from her jeans, motioning to Link who was giving her a look she couldn't read. "What, Impa?"

"Don't answer your phone that way. Did you see the news?"

"Of course I saw it," Zelda moaned, placing her hand over her eyes as she spoke. "Who could do such a thing? It's awful."

"Look, I need to talk to you. Now. Bring Link."

"What?" Zelda breathed in shock. "You could barely look at him earlier and you want to see him _now_?"

"I expect you at my house in five."

The girl held her phone out in front of her, mouth agape as she looked from it to Link.

"What?" he inquired, taking in her expression.

"Impa wants us at her house. Now."

"Then by all means, let's get there," he said with authority, once again taking her hand and leading her through the somewhat subdued crowd. She kept her eyes cast downward, trying to ignore the looks that were suddenly being thrown their way. Now that the man on the television had mentioned the Hero, she felt there was no going back. The man in front of her looked every inch the part and these people seemed to recognize it. It was unnerving.

"I'll follow you," he instructed as she numbly slid into her car, eyes fixed straight ahead. Fumbling, she clicked her seatbelt and started up the car. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a moment as she tried to clear her thoughts. She took the short drive in a haze of sorts. Suddenly the realness of it all began to sink in, and it did nothing to comfort her.

She pulled into Impa's driveway, swinging her car to the side to make room for Link to park his own. She watched a little enviously as he seemed so strong stepping from his own car, eyes straight ahead. He didn't look scared, and she felt guilty wishing he was, even if just a little. Here she was with her legs feeling a bit like jelly and he seemed unfazed. She exited her own car, clicking the lock button as she crossed in front of it and headed straight for the door of the house. Link waited at the bottom of the steps, his chin jutting forward as they waited for Impa to open the door. It seemed to take no time for her to swing it open and beckon them inside intently.

"Get it, get in," she ordered, motioning for them to quickly move up the steps. Impa slammed the door

She shut it quickly and redid the many locks Zelda hadn't remembered being on the was just another thing added to her list of things that were making her uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Zelda found herself saying, her voice much calmer than she felt. She narrowed her eyes as she peered at the woman in front of her. She noted Impa looked, in a way, different. She couldn't pinpoint it, but it was as if she'd become a slightly different person. She'd noted the same thing in Link only moments earlier. "I need to know."

"Sit down. This may take a while," Impa finally replied with a sigh, placing a hand on one of Link's shoulders and the other on the small of Zelda's back. She guided them to the couch and gave them a gentle nudge, urging them both to sit. Zelda sunk into the cushions, glancing over a Link , who looked a little uncomfortable as he seemed to sink into the overly soft stuffing. His eyes seemed a much brighter blue as he looked over at her to giver her an encouraging smile. She tried to return the favor, but felt like it was forced onto her mouth. She gave up and directed her attention to Impa, who was pacing the floor in front of them. Zelda felt her breath catch as she noted the book was now in Impa's grasp.

"It is us, isn't it?" she heard Link ask quietly from beside her.

"Yes."

For a moment, Zelda was overcome with a dizzy sensation. She leaned forward to throw her head between her knees, gasping for air. She felt the man on the couch shift beside her, and she didn't shrug him off as he placed his hand on her back. She only breathed.

"I was hoping you'd have more time," she heard Impa confess. She sounded tired and stressed. Zelda wanted to laugh.

"How long have you known?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you known it was me?" Zelda croaked, raising her head to fix her eyes on Impa's face. The woman she had trusted for so many years.

"I've known since you were born," Impa said with a heavy sigh, covering her eyes with a hand. She moved her thumb and pointer finger to pinch the bridge of her nose, grimacing. "I'm sorry."

"For what part? Not telling me? Lying to me?" Zelda began, feeling the anger rise in her chest. She ignored Link as he muttered for her to calm down. "No! I will not calm down. When we're you going to tell me?"

"I had hoped you'd still have a few years. Or even months would have been good. More time for you to awaken and to be able to absorb all of this before you were needed."

"How did you even know?"

"It's my duty," Impa said, throwing back her shoulders as she directed her steady gaze on Zelda. "I am the guardian of the Princess. I have known my destiny since the day you were born. It has always been my duty to protect you as well teach you your duties. I am to train you to hone your skills in magic and combat."

Zelda sat in silence, searching Impa's face. She knew the woman wasn't lying to her. She never could. She could gloss the truth, but she didn't lie. However, this didn't stop Zelda from frowning in disbelief. "Magic? I'm supposed to fight this thing with magic? I know absolutely nothing about magic. I feel so totally unprepared and helpless," she snapped, trying to keep the sobs from her voice as she stared at her hands. Or were they even hers anymore? Was she nothing more than some reincarnation? Just some other person who needed a vessel for the now? Was she going to be able to grown up, have a normal family and career? Or would she just be the shadow of a once great Princess she had no hope of becoming?

"Zelda, it's okay," Link said gently from beside her. "You have me now. You have-"

"And you," she interrupted, changing her target. "It's different for you. You've spent your entire life being conditioned for this, haven't you?" She saw a flicker of hurt register on his face, but she couldn't make herself stop. "I bet you're so happy to step into this role. After all, just look at you. You already look like the Hero…well your past self… perfectly. You already know how to fight, you know the tiniest detail of every legend and aspect of it. You've basically been told this your entire life, so I guess it's no real shock to you, is it? At least fate gave you a person who told you the truth straight from the start. You probably feel at least somewhat ready. But me?" She couldn't stop herself. She jumped to her feet. "I get you," she laughed darkly, now glaring at Impa once more. "Someone who didn't tell me till it's almost to late for me to learn anything I need. What if Ganon strikes tomorrow? Oh, I know, I'll confuse him with the Dewey Decimal System," she cried, her voice now high pitched and straining. "It may buy me a bit of time before he utterly annihilates me!" She turned on a heel, holding the sobs in as she stomped toward the bathroom down the hall. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she held them until she had locked the door behind her before she sunk to her knees and silently let them all spill out.

She knew she should feel apologetic, but she didn't. The overwhelming emotion in her was fear. What if she failed? What if she couldn't lean anything? She learned against the counter, swirling in a sea of What Ifs.

She wasn't sure how long she was there before a gentle knock came on the door. Despite her instinct to snap 'go away', she pulled herself up on the counter and undid the lock, pulling the door open.

He didn't say anything as he swept her into a tight hug, enveloping her in his arms and just holding her for the moment. For reasons she couldn't explain, the gesture prompted another wave of fresh tears, and she buried her face in his neck. He didn't speak, her just stood until she was utterly sure she had utterly cried herself out.

"Hey," he said gently, "listen to me. I know this is very much an all of the sudden thing. It happened a lot faster than we wanted, that's for sure. But trust me when I say that I have faith in us, okay? I have faith in you." He broke the hold, pulling back and taking her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "If anyone can do this, you can. After all, you've done it before. So don't cry."

"I won't," she said with a deep breath, keeping her voice steady despite how raw her throat was feeling. "I have run out of tears. I will not cry again."

"Good," he said with a smile. "Because you know what has to happen to now."

"I know that I have a lot I need to learn, and a short time to do it. But I have to. I have to save everyone."

"Now you sound like a Princ_ess."_


End file.
